Talk:Diana/SkinsTrivia/@comment-24.165.208.241-20130210210334/@comment-5606883-20130312045650
Yes, this is an opinion page. Everyone has their own opinion but once an opinion's foundation is proven wrong (-you- said "Does your pony have any of those similarities? Geez I think the only similarity is moon power. For Christ's sake man, one is a horse and the other is a human female." and I proved you wrong by stating the many similarities between Diana and Nightmaremoon) then that is no longer a valid opinion. Once again, I proved there are many similarities, I did this to inform' '''you and others. Nothing more, nothing less. You obviously had no knowledge of the show so I told you -why- that bit of information is on this page. I was in no way attempting to "force others to watch the show" or "say its the best show ever" or any other crazy idea that people may get from reading it. "I'm sick and tired of people vandalizing this page (among others)" Where did I say "you"? I clearly said that people have in the past, and some still do now, go to pages of champions they don't like for whatever their reason and spam posts, rage about things, or edit pages to change them to malicious things. I, along with many others, hate when people do that and I will try my best to stop it before it happens. You have, so far 2 times, double posted the same comment which is one indicator of someone who wants to spam a page. * Stop right there, did you see me type "you are spamming this page"? No, I'm saying that it is an indicator. You may have done it on purpose, or it may be a complete accident, I don't know so all I can do is guess. But since it happened twice already, I'm slowly leaning towards the "on purpose" answer. "Do I have to say it like that so next time you don't go getting all angry at people and accusing them of vandalism?" Yes, in the future you -should- be clear and unbiased with your comments to avoid confusion or unnecissary retaliation. And btw: I '''don't' go around getting angry at people and accusing them of vandialism everytime they post an opinion. I respect others opinions and if I disagree, I tell them why and then give them mine in a logical way. You and the OP were both "not nice" in the way you worded your comments, though you admitted your fault and I applaud you for that, so with 2 people now acting like that I was angry in -one- paragraph. See the other 3 where I'm not? Yeah... In all fairness I'm sorry for getting heated up in the last paragraph. * I'll sum this all up. You and the OP's argument: There are no similarities between Diana and Nightmare Moon. I stated several similarities as well as defined what is needed to be "a reference" of something to something else. It does -not- have to be 100% identical, otherwise it would be stolen/and/or/copypasta. So it does have the right to be up there.